memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Photon torpedo
Some where along the line, I got the impression that Torpedos could not be made on board a starship, and that each ship had a limited amount they could use, hence one of the reasons why they are used so sparingly in combat. Is this true? If so, why exactly can't more be made on board, and when was this established? -- . :I don't think it has been specifically established, but it has been shown that there is a limited amount. In Nemesis we saw the Enterprise run out, IIRC. As for why, well, there are a number of materials that cannot be replicated, perhaps some of them are required in the components of Torpedoes. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:05, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::Its my impression that one of the components of at least a federation torpedo is antimatter which I have never seen or heard of being replicated. --User with a probe 22:09, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :True, but I discounted that being the limiting factor since starships carry stores of antimatter pods, and seem to have some way to move antimatter from the pods to the warp core. It would seem to me that they would also be able to move it to new torpedo warheads. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:16, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sounds like it would be a complicated/dangerous procedure to manufacture new warheads onship though, which is probably why they dont. I forget what voyager did about it...--Cyno01 09:34, 25 January 2007 (UTC) ::::the only place that you could get the antimatter is from the pods. they are used in the warp reactor, which keeps the ship going. in my opinion, the power of the ship is more important than defending it because without the warp reaction, the ship would only have backup power to keep up the shields. Captain Jon 00:45, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Early in Voyager it was specifically stated by Tuvok that once they ran out, that was it, but evidence from later in the series seems to contradict this statement, or at least need some explanation. Ex Astris Scientia says it best with the "Photon torpedoes used: 93 out of 40." In and I think they at one point say they (the Equinox) are out of torpedos, and then later after running from Voyager someone mentions "we have a full complement of torpedos." So lets presume they found a way to make them. - AJ Halliwell 12:20, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I assumed Voyager integrated alien "torpedos" (obtained from weapons brokers like Kovin in Retrospect). --Mrinsuperable 02:33, 6 May 2007 (UTC) :I tend to consider Voyager to be a special case in that they needed to come up with a way to do it. I also think that Voyager came up with a way to manufacture shuttles, as they went through them like nobodies business. Besides, we saw them make the Delta Flyer. These are capabilities out of necessity, since they had no starbases to back them up. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:18, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::I believe that the lines "no way to replace them once they are gone" and the subsequent "how many torpedoes do we have left" concerns originate from the writer's guide for the first season, that pre-dates the lines and states that Voyager does not originally carry any spare raw material for torpedo casings, and needs to find it on planets, so that new torps can be fabricated. So it's not a matter of the internal mechanics, or the antimatter or the warheads etc, it's just about the "terminium" or maybe even the "yttrium" polymer used for antiradiation coating possibly on the type-6 torpedoes too, like in the quantum torpedoes according to DS9 tech manual, who knows. It would remove the need to think this is an inconsistency or the speculations that they might have bought alien torpedoes along the way. --Pseudohuman 09:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC)